<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>For how long? by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26055241">For how long?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Crying, Depressing, Depression, Emotional Hurt, Feelings, Sad Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:35:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26055241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a vent fic.</p><p>Maybe I will add a more comforting chapter in the future, idk.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>For how long?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I didn't expect to feel so much better after writing this...</p><p>Anyways, self-insert vent fic cause my mental health is pretty shitty.</p><p>Idk if I will add a more hurt/comfort chapter but we will see I guess.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shuichi faintly wonders how long has he been laying there, his body still, only the sound of his unsteady breathing ringing through his ears.</p><p>How long has he been laying there, his room bathing in darkness and yet with his eyes are closed tightly regardless?</p><p>For how long... will he continue to feel like this?</p><p>Everything hurts, everything is falling apart in his head without a reason or a cause.</p><p>The tears are feeling more and more endless as times ticks by, soaking further the pillow beneath his head. His chest aches, his heart hurts and he doesn't even know why.</p><p>Trying to find a distraction from the pure misery is and always ended up to be a lost cause. Not a book, not a song, not anything can make it stop or just forget about it, even for a few minutes.</p><p>Everything was going great, so why is Shuichi feeling like he is drowning right now?</p><p>Why is he hurting where there is nothing that damaged him?</p><p>He is bleeding without a knife or a bullet.</p><p>Has he done something wrong? Has karma come back to haunt him for an act he doesn't know if he committed? Maybe that's why his brain is turning against him. Maybe he does deserve this self-inflicted pain.</p><p>After all, they say only you know yourself best.</p><p>But in the end, even accepting that fact, the wound remains open, unprotected and unhealed.</p><p>Again and again, it always goes on like this.</p><p>He doesn't know for how much longer he can take it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>